The Little Lonely Ones
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: After the kira case, Near refuses to let Misa leave because she still knows where her death note is. Review even if it sucks. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Near stared at the screen of the blonde girl named Misa. She didn't do much she just lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Often, she cried. Sometimes she sang.

Near went back to his puzzle, he solved it in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, I know it's true," Misa began singing, "for Kami, I must stay, but I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way."

Near looked back at the screen.

"You, Monster," Misa continued as if she could sense him watching, "if you think that what you've done is right. Well then, you're a fool. Think again."

Near called Gevanni and told him that he was going to try and speak to Misa.

"I know the reason why, my heart's far, far away, home's a lie," Misa's voice rang out.

Near slowly made his way up to Misa's room.

"As my life has been altered once, it can change again. Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. My heart's far, far away, home and free," Misa sang as Near came in.

"Miss Amane."

Misa turned to stare at him, her empty brown eyes boring into his.

"Leave me alone."

"If Miss Amane hates me so much, why does she not tell me where her death note is, so we may release her?"

"I just want to die, I don't care if it's near or far from you," she told him, "I don't hate you," she added quietly.

"Miss Amane is not dying."

"But I am. You know how I can see people's deathday? Well that means without the death note, I'll die on my death day, or sooner, unless a shinigami dies for me again. It doesn't matter, how much I try to die, there'll always be someone or something to save me until my deathday, and if my suicide is successful, then I would've died on that day anyway. So there's nothing left to do except wait."

"If Miss Amane knows she has a lim ited amount of time left, why does she not try to do something with the time she has left?"

"Don't you get it?" Misa sat up and yelled, "Light was all I had, there's nothing left for me anymore!"

"Kira did not love-"

Misa picked Near up and threw him out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gevanni ran up the stairs to Near.

"I am fine," Near told him, "leave."

After Gevanni left, Near went back into Misa's room.

"I know he didn't love me me. But I thought, I thought that if I could just always be with him, then it wouldn't be so bad. And he never would have left me because he thought I was stupid enough to use. That's why he killed Takada you know, he thought she was too smart. I'm not dumb you know, I was going to go to college, become a doctor. But then my parents died, and without them to provide for me, I couldn't afford college. I had to start working right away. I was lucky, Marika found me and made me a model almost as soon as I started working. Later, around the time I had enough money to quit and focus on college, I met Light, and well, I fell in love," a tear rolled down her cheek, "I found out he didn't love me back, so I made him think I was dumb enough to do whatever he said and never question it, so I could be with him."

"I see."

Misa smiled bitterly, "I traded a mind for a heart."

"When my parents passed and I came to Wammy's, I could not think about my parents, it hurt too much. So I plunged myself into my studies, the more I knew the less it hurt and eventually I stopped feeling anything at all. So it is almost as if I did the opposite, I traded a heart for a mind."

Misa walked over to Near

"The wizard of Oz doesn't live here," she said as she put him on her bed, "but maybe we could share."

"Share?"

Misa nodded, "like atoms."

"Alright."

Misa curled around Near and closed her eyes, "stay the night."

Near wrapped his arms around Misa, wiped a tear of her cheek and closed his eyes too.

* * *

Do you think the title is bad? Do you have any suggestions? TELL ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Misa woke up with Near curled up against her. She poked him.

"Yes, Miss Amane?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"No?"

"Mello once told me that hate sex is great sex."

"Oh."

"Is Miss Amane a virgin?"

"Oh, how should I know?"

Near sighed, "are you a virgin?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it until I found The One. But when I found him, The One didn't want me."

"I see."

"Near."

"Yes, Miss Amane?"

"Let's go out and see a movie or something."

"You cannot leave until you tell me where your death note is."

"Yeah we can, just take Halle so she can shoot me if I do anything crazy."

"You want to go out?"

"Yes."

"On a date?"

"Yes."

"I was under the impression, you were depressed and waiting to die."

"Yeah, but you're going to annoy me until I tell you where the death note is, aren't you? I can't be emotionless if you don't leave me alone, and if I can't be emotionless, I can't be patient either, so we might as well do something fun."

"I see."

"Besides, I told you I'd get your heart back, and me lying around depressed won't do that, because you don't care about me. But you do care about yourself, so if we do something fun, your heart will start growing.

"I do not follow your logic in the least."

"Near, there are some things that don't follow logic. They just... are."

"Everything follows logic."

"Killer notebooks."

"Point taken."

"So let's go on a date," Misa said.

Near blushed, "I have never been-"

"Oh my gosh! Near! You've never been on a date?!"

"That is correct."

"Okay, Near. We are going to see a movie."

"We can do that here."

"It's different without the crowded movie theater, the smell of popcorn, and the overpriced soda."

"I am uncomfortable in crowded places."

"Would you rather go to an amusement park?"

"Alright Miss Amane. We will go to a movie."

"Point one to Misa," Misa said with a triumphant smirk, "I told you I wasn't as dumb as I acted. Okay, so, can I have a computer to see what's in theaters?"

Near looked at the camera and told Lester to bring a computer."

While Misa was looking at the computer, Near watched her facial expressions. Her eyes were so... expressive. Near thought this was rather unintelligent, knowledge is power and emotions are weapons. Why would Misa trust the cruel, selfish world with her emotions?

Misa clapped her hands suddenly, "I know where you're taking me."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"You're taking me to see 'Alice in Wonderland'! The cat is so CUTE! And I love Tim Burton!"

"Alright."

"And then you're taking me out to eat somewhere!"

"Miss Amane, there is nothing wrong with my hearing."

"I'm a _girl_, I have to yell, besides I'm not yelling _loud_."

"That is sexist."

"No it's not, it's like saying girls have boobs. They do, you wanna see."

"I'd rather not."

"Okay," Misa said, "wait, what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"I have studied anatomy since I was four, I do not need a reminder, of what the female body looks like."

"Okay."

Near led Misa downstairs to where Halle was waiting for them.

* * *

You weren't expecting THAT to happen now were you?


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie Misa and Near went to a little diner with Halle.

As they were leaving, a couple went up to Halle and told her that she had such a cute little son.

Right before Halle could answer, Misa said, "yeah, he's just an angel, I'm so glad we adopted him. Except it is kind of hard keeping quiet at night with her on top of you, y'know?"

"What?" the woman said, looking scandalized. The man, on the other hand, seemed to be imagining them right then and there.

"You two are..." the woman said.

"Deeply, PASSIONATELY, in love and lust."

"I have to go now," the woman said, pulling the man behind her as she practically ran out of the diner.

Near raised an eyebrow, "and when, exactly, where you going to tell me you were you and Halle are in deep, passionate love."

Misa giggled, "oh, come on. Didn't you see their faces? And, besides, it's not my fault you look two."

"You are exaggerating."

"So?"

"You are... unlike anything I ever expected you to be."

Misa smirked, "I like you, am very good at hiding my what I'm really like inside, that way when people let me down, it won't be me they're letting down, it'll be Miss Amane, or Misa Misa, the celebrity, or the second Kira, never me."

"May I remind you that we are in a public place."

"No one is listening."

Near sighed, knowing that he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Okay, we just had a date, so kiss me."

"No."

Misa looked slightly frightening and she began shaking him, "Near, we just had a date and you WILL KISS ME."

Near kissed her.

"See that wasn't so bad. Thank you for kissing me unlike-" Misa stopped abruptly, and just for a second Near could see the pain she was so desperately trying to hide with her silliness and laughter, but it was gone so fast that Near just dismissed it as his imagination

* * *

.

Whoever's reading this, I'm sorry if Misa seems ooc, I'm trying to keep her sillyish without making her a total airhead, but at the same time I'm trying to make her sad and seriousish without Light, and I'm trying not to make her too Mood-swingy and it's really HARD, so I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Misa was bored. Very bored. Since her date with Near a week and a half ago nothing had happened AT ALL. Misa hadn't known this mind blowing boredom was possible, she'd always had something to do, or someone to talk to. After his death she was too numb to feel anything.

Misa went downstairs to Near. Near was playing with a puzzle. AGAIN.

Misa poked him, "poke. Poke. POKE. POKE!"

"Misa I am perfectly aware you are poking me. There is no need to say 'poke'."

"But, Near, I'm bor-" Misa stopped abruptly.

Near turned around to see why she had stopped. Misa had a huge smile on her face, "you just called me Misa," she told him, she didn't know why, but that made her feel warm inside.

"So?" said Near, failing to see the significance of this.

"Usually, you call me Miss Amane."

"Do you prefer that I-"

"No," Misa interrupted.

"Misa."

"Yes Near?"

"If you are bored, do you wish to go to an amusement park?"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"I have to go change," Misa said standing up.

"You look beautiful the way you are," Near told her, "there is no need to change."

Misa had the warm feeling again, but couldn't think of what it was, she calmly turned around and said, "au contraire, mon petit ami mignon, j'ai besoin de beacoup."

"Since when do you know French?"

"I picked up a little on a fashion shoot in Paris. I forgot most of it, so that might've been wrong."

"I see."

As Misa walked up the stairs, Near wondered, had Misa just called him cute?

Surprisingly, Misa came back down in skinny jeans, a tanktop, a leather jacket, and no make up except a little pink lipgloss, "okay so let's go," she said.

At the amusement park Misa saw the spinning teacups and squealed. She dragged Near onto the ride and smiled.

After a few minutes of spinning, Near turned rather greenish. Once they were of, Near ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

Misa breifly wondered what Near had exactly eaten that he could've thrown up, before dragging him to an ice cream stand. She bought some vanilla ice cram and set it on the table Near was sitting at. She took the spoon, scooped up some ice cream and held the spoon in front of Near's mouth.

"Misa, I have just regurgitated my lunch, I do not need ice cream."

"Near, after throwing up, ice cream always makes you feel better, trust me."

Near opened his mouth and let Misa feed him, surprisingly he did feel better.

"Misa, I am not a child, I do not require for you to feed me. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself."

Misa sighed, "that's not what amusement parks are about. They're about being four again for once."

"Are you suggesting, I should review my anatomy notes?"

Misa smacked herself, then she noticed there was a little ice cream on Near's cheek. She felt embarressed to have missed his mouth, but she wiped the ice cream off anyway. She held the ice cream up to Near, and Near licked it. In the moment he licked the ice cream, Near felt something strange in his stomache, maybe Misa was wrong and the ice cream didn't work. But it couldn't have been, because it felt good.

Misa noticed the biggest rollercoaster than, she pointed at it, "please, Near!"

As Misa and Near approached the big rollercoaster, Nears eyes got as big as saucers, "Misa, are you sure about this?"

Misa nodded, "just make sure you scream as loud as you can, that makes it twenty times as fun, like, two thousand percent more fun."

"Two thousand percent of zero is still zero."

"If you're too scared you can stay down here," Misa knew it was manipulative, but she wanted Near to go with her, besides she couldn't have forced him, it was a free country after all.

And just like Misa had planned, Near said, "no Misa, I am not afraid, I will go."

Misa and Near both screamed and although he was too proud to admit it, Misa was right, it was more fun when he screamed. Not that he knew, what it was like on a rollercoaster without screaming, but he definately knew it wasn't as fun.

Misa and Near then went to the ferris wheel. Their cart stopped next to the top, so people could get off. The people actually at the top were two girls who began screaming at the top of their lungs, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE UP HERE!!!!!!!!!"

Misa smirked and looked over at Near, "romantic isn't it?"

Near smirked back, "very."

When they reached the bottom and got off, Misa leaned over and kissed Near.

Some lady came up and yelled, "oh my God! You pedophile, what the hell are you doing to that little boy?"

Near pulled away and said, "I am nineteen years of age."

"Oh, really? Let me see your birth certificate then!"

Misa looked at her coldly, "oh really? For all we know, you could be kira, do you really think we're stupid enough to show you his birth certificate with his name written on it? You freako."

Without waiting for an answer Misa took Near by the hand and led him to the car, "don't look at them," she whispered.

In the car, Misa began sobbing, and in that moment Near realized what the strange feeling was, love. It was love. But he couldn't tell her, not now, probably not ever. She was crying over the man, you could say, Near had indirectly murdered.

Misa paused for a second because she realized what the warm feeling was and it was love. She began crying even harder because Near probably didn't even care, he was just trying to get his heart back. And she was supposed to be mourning Light. No wonder he never loved her, she was such a bad girlfriend. Why? Why, was she such a horrible person.

Gevanni, who had accompanied them, but kept a polite distance the entire time, pretended not to hear the hysterical sobbing and drove the two home.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, I accidentally made Near say he was thirteen instead of making him say he's nineteen. I changed it, but if you read it before I changed it, yeah, sorry about that.

* * *

Near watched the screen as Misa had a nightmare, she was whimpering about Light and someone called Rem. Near supposed he should wake her, so he walked upstairs. When he got to Misa's room, she was already awake, diamond-like tears rolled down her eyes.

"Near," she said.

"Yes Misa?" He said, sitting down next to her.

Misa kissed him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Please Near. Please."

Near had no idea what Misa wanted so he just kissed her.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"No," he lied.

Misa pulled Near closer and kissed him again.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"No," she lied, whispering, "but we can pretend. Please Near make me forget him, please."

Near realized what Misa wanted, but he was afraid.

"Please," she whispered again, kissing him.

"Turn off the camera," he said, looking at it. He kissed Misa, and gently, he did what she wanted.

Almost immediately after, Near stood up, picked his pajamas off the floor, and left, feeling guilty for doing what he did to Misa. She had been saving herself for The One, and after her One died, he'd taken her virginity. Just like that. Because she wanted to forget her feelings. What kind of a person was he?

Misa watched Near go. Hating herself for manipulating him like that, guilting him into pity sex. Yes, that's what it was, pity sex, Near felt sorry for her and her stupid dreams of Light, so she lied to him, guilted him into having sex with her. And she knew he didn't want to from the way he hesitated, but still, she made him say yes. What kind of person was she?

* * *

Do you want Near and Misa to have a happy ending or a sad ending? Vote on the poll on my profile, please, because otherwise I won't know what to write for the last chapter(s). And if you don't care, as long as there is an end, vote anyway, because I won't know what to write for the last chapter, so I won't write the last chapter, so there won't be an end. The end chapter, by the way, should be the chapter after the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

Near took Misa to a fancy restaurant on Valentines Day.

"I can't beleive you're actually wearing a tux Near! You look really handsome," Misa was saying after she finished the main course.

"Thank you," Near answered, "Misa?"

"Yes, Near?"

"Would you like to dance?" he motioned at the dancing people.

"Sure!"

Near twirled Misa around in circles until she grew quite dizzy, and made him stop.

Misa," Near said, as they sat down for dessert.

"Yes?"

"Over the last few weeks I have come to trust you, you may leave if you wish to do so."

"You're... you're letting me go?"

"Yes."

Misa walked over to where Near was sitting and hugged him, "thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!"

The two of them ate the rest of dessert in silence and went home. Misa packed her bags as soon as she they got back. She went downstairs and right before she left she pulled Near into her arms. She kissed him for a long time, two tears rolled down her cheeks and somehow made their way into Near's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. Then, she was gone, and all Near could do was stand there, staring after her with tears that were not his own in his eyes, until she disappeared from view.

* * *

Oh my gosh! The last chapter is next!


	8. Chapter 8

This is the sad ending, but since I'm a sucker for happy endings, the next chapter will be like, an alternate ending.

* * *

Early in the morning Near was working on a new case involving bodies completely drained of blood, when Halle unexpectedly walked in.

"You have a call."

"Ignore it."

Less than a minute later, Halle was back, "They're calling again."

"Turn off the phone."

A few hours later Near had solved the case. It was a teenage named Isabelle Snow and she had a strange obsession for Twilight.

"I did it for Edward!" she yelled, "he needs me!"

Near decided to finally see who had called, so he went downstairs and turned on the phone. There were 57 messages. All from the same person. Near played the first message.

"Near? Near, please, pick up. Please Near," Misa's tearful voice was saying.

Misa? But she hadn't had any contact with him since he let her go a year ago. Near played the rest of the messages, each one more and more desperate than the last. Until her sobbing made her words almost completely incomprehensible. All Near could make out was something about Light, some other guy, and condoms. Near knew something bad had happened to Misa. He called Gevanni and demanded to be taken to Misa. They were there by nine, Gevanni gave Near some flowers, reminding him it was Valentines Day.

Near knocked on the door which was opened by a woman with a blotchy face and very dark circles under her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Is Misa here?"

"She's dead."

* * *

At Misa's funeral, Near wore the tuxedo he'd worn at the restaurant. He stood and stared at the grave, long after everyone had left. He wanted to lay down and die too, but he couldn't. And that powerlessness made him want to cry, but he couldn't do that either, he'd forgotten how.

Misa had kept her promise, she'd grown him a heart. Near had just forgotten how much it hurt.

Suddenly two drops of something landed in his eyes, in the exact spot where Misa's tears had landed when she said goodbye, and for a second Near thought she was with him, but that was ridiculous. It was nothing but the rain.


	9. Chapter 9

HI! I'm not dead, okay so, this is the alternate ending I promised you, like, 3 months ago. Oh, and it's supposed to start the same as the last chapter.

* * *

Early in the morning Near was working on a new case involving bodies completely drained of blood, when Halle unexpectedly walked in.

"You have a call."

"Ignore it."

Less than a minute later, Halle was back, "They're calling again."

"Turn off the phone."

A few hours later Near had solved the case. It was a teenage named Isabelle Snow and she had a strange obsession for Twilight.

"I did it for Edward!" she yelled, "he needs me!"

Near decided to finally see who had called, so he went downstairs and turned on the phone. There were 57 messages. All from the same person. Near played the first message.

"Near? Near, please, pick up. Please Near," Misa's tearful voice was saying.

Misa? But she hadn't had any contact with him since he let her go a year ago. Near played the rest of the messages, each one more and more desperate than the last. Until her sobbing made her words almost completely incomprehensible. All Near could make out was something about Light, some other guy, and condoms. Near knew something bad had happened to Misa. He called Gevanni and demanded to be taken to Misa. They were there by nine, Gevanni gave Near some flowers, reminding him it was Valentines Day.

Near knocked on the door which was opened by a woman with a blotchy face and very dark circles under her eyes.

"Near?" She said, then slapped him and slammed the door.

Near knocked again and the door was opened by a different woman, "Misa doesn't want to talk to you," she told him."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't answer her calls and she's going through a tough time. God, she just got done dealing with a jackass, she doesn't need another one right now."

"I was busy at the moment, i did not know it was Misa that was calling."

"And what exactly were you so busy doing at three in the morning?"

"Solving a string of murders."

"And you're done now?"

"Yes."

"You bastard! I already know you're a jackass, you don't have to fucking lie too!"

"You are correct," Near lied easily, "I was with another woman. I never got over Misa when she left me. When I found out, however, that Misa called, I traced the call and rushed here."

He did his best to look heartbroken and she let him in. She took him through the house until they came to a bedroom door.

"She's in there," she said, then left.

Near went in and there was the woman who had slapped him.

"Misa?"

"What?" She asked, glaring.

"You dyed your hair."

"So?"

Near couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her, but she looked different with short black hair, dark circles under her eyes, and a face blotchy from crying.

"I apologize for not answering the phone. I was working on a case and I had Halle turn of the phone so as not to disturb me."

Misa walked over to Near and kissed him, "Near... I... I'm -I'm pregnant."

Near suddenly felt very scared, although he didn't show it.

"I missed Light and i..." she began sobbing, holding onto Near so she wouldn't fall.

He suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to run -away from here, away from this girl who was tearing his heart apart. But he couldn't, he knew he could never leave her, she'd have to push him away. Maybe she'd push him away if he told her he loved her, but he was too selfish to do that.

Misa on the other hand, was another story, "I love you," she whispered.

And suddenly Near was crying too, tears he didn't even know he still had were flowing from his eyes for reasons he couldn't understand, "love you too."

"Why?"

"You're... you."

"So?"

"That's all.'

"I'm not following your logic."

"Misa, some things don't follow logic, they just... are."

And they kissed and they touched and they talked all through the day and well into night. And by morning, all was forgiven.

* * *

So, was that too corny? Sorry, I tried not to make it too cheesy. At least I didn't add a falling asleep under the stars and waking up to the sunrise.


End file.
